edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Shields
Shields are used to protect one's base from PvP attacks. There are 1-hour, 8-hour, 24-hour, and 30-day shields. They can be bought at the Store or won from Zoot's Loot, map rewards, or Defense Simulator. They could also be found inside Terraknor Boxes. One 1-hour Shield is awarded in the Level-3 Command Center Mission. 8-hour Shields could be claimed from Kabam.com's daily missions every few days. hax1shield.png|1-Hour Shield ( ) hax8shield.png|8-Hour Shield ( ) hax24shield.png|24-Hour Shield ( ) dax30shield.png|30-Day Shield ( ) Base Protection When a Player starts out the Main Base is under a free Shield. For the first year of Edgeworld from 2011, this was for 7 days, but sometimewhen? after it became only 3 days. When a PvP Base is attacked by the same Base two times, by three Players, or after the other Base is attacked three times within 30 minutes, a 30-minute Shield goes up. Therefore a Player can be attacked five times between one's Main Base and Aurora-1. A Shield holds until the Player attacks another or a Map Base. Sales 30-Day Shields - 25% OFF!, 2013 Oct 13 12:00 (1d) Weekend Sales!, 2014 Sep 5 15:00 (defunct) 8 Hour Shield SALE!, 2014 Sep 15 15:00 (1d) Shields SUPER SALE!, 2014 Nov 15 6:00 (1d2h); 2015 Feb 5 14:00 (1d) Weekend Sales!, 2014 Nov 21 16:00 (2d20h) 30-Day Shield: Shields SUPER SALE!, 2014 Nov 26 14:00 (1d); Dec 13 14:00 (1d); Dec 25 14:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 28 14:00 (1d) 24 Hour Shields ON SALE!, 2015 Mar 15 10:00 (1d) 8 Hour Shields ON SALE!, 2015 Apr 2 10:00 (1d) Promotions Shield/2014#Promotions Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 6 Halon Crate Sale + BONUS!, 2015 Jan 9 (10 0:00) (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 14 00:00 (23h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Jan 14 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Boxes BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 20 16:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box DOUBLED ODDS!, 2015 Jan 29 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 30 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box DOUBLED ODDS!, 2015 Feb 5 18:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL!, 2015 Feb 14 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Feb 19 12:00 (1d) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2015 Mar 1 10:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Mar 6 12:00 (1d) Halon Crate SALE!, 2015 Mar 7; Mar 26 10:00 (1d); May 28 (29 0:00) (23h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Mar 11 18:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 20 18:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 29 12:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jun 4 6:00 (1d4h); Jun 11 12:00 (1d); Jun 26 12:00 (1d); Jul 3 16:00 (1d1h); Oct 25 12:00 (1d); 2015 Apr 4 10:00 (1d); May 5; Jul 7 10:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box FLASH SALE BONUS!, 2015 Apr 5 14:30 (9h29m) Halon Crate Sale + BONUS!, 2015 Apr 9 20:30 (21h30m) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Apr 10 12:00 (1d) Weekend SALES!, 2015 Apr 17 10:00 (3d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box FLASH SALE BONUS!, 2015 Apr 19 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Apr 23 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box DOUBLED ODDS!, 2015 Apr 29 12:00 (1d) Weekend SALES!, 2015 May 1 10:00 (3d2h) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 May 1 12:00 (1d) Weekend SALES!, 2015 May 8 10:00 (3d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 May 11 17:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 May 14 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 May 28 17:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Jun 10 13:00 (1d10h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Jun 17 10:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Jun 19 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Jun 20 12:00 (1d) Sales are here for the Weekend!, 2015 Jul 10 10:00 (3d2h) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Jul 11 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jul 16 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Jul 22 12:00 (1d) Halon Crate SALE, 2015 Jul 22 14:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jul 26 (27 0:00) (23h59m) The Destruction Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jul 30 12:00 (1d) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2015 Jul 31 10:00 (3d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Aug 1 (Jul 30 17:00) (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Aug 6 10:00 (1d2h) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2015 Aug 7 10:00 (3d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Aug 8 12:00 (1d) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2015 Aug 14 10:00 (3d2h) Category:Store Category:Combat Category:Gameplay